Eye Of The Beholder
by WishIWasABennet
Summary: After she was turned, Rosalie Hale had plenty of change to wake up to. This is the tale of her first meeting with Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Pre Twilight. One-shot. Please read and review!


**A\N: This is a little one shot written about Rosalie just after she had been changed. I altered the events a little bit to make this better, so it's not completely canon... ****J****It would be lovely if you left a review. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned/wrote Twilight, the battle scene at the end of Breaking Dawn would have had some blood shed and Caius would have been staked. **

Rosalie Hale let out a sigh of gratitude as the fire in her chest had ceased to burn. To whatever God had stopped her seemingly eternal internal fire she was extremely grateful.

_ Perhaps, _she thought, _God has chosen to spare me because of my beauty. Its value is quite high. _An irritated snort interrupted her thoughts and caused her eyes to fly open. Next to the bed she was laying on, she saw a handsome young fellow with bronze colored hair and an arrogant, condescending smirk on his face. Since when did angels smirk?

Rosalie growled angrily, aware that the smirk was directed towards her. Mid growl, she paused. He eyes widened and her lips curved into an O. _Since when have I ever growled? I'm certain that is quite unacceptable in heaven!_

Next to her, the gentleman chuckled humorlessly. "I do not know what damage your change has caused your head, but you are not in or anywhere near Heaven, _Miss Hale_," he told her, coating her name with venom as he said it. How did he know what she had been thinking?

Her curiosity was interrupted by the evidence to his claim, which appeared in the form of a painful burn in her throat. It wasn't nearly as painful as the fire she had experienced minutes before, but it still caused her great discomfort.

The entrance of a tall, blond man in doctor's scrubs diverted her thoughts from the ache in her throat. "Edward," he greeted the young man who was beside Rosalie. "I apologize for not being back in time. I was under the impression she would no awake for another quarter of an hour."

Edward nodded curtly in response. The other man then turned to Rosalie and smiled carefully. "Hello Rosalie. We have met before, but you may not remember me. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Her eyebrows furrowed, as she thought of fuzzy memories from a few weeks previous. She remembered having been introduced to the doctor by her friend, Vera, whilst they had been taking a walk in the park. She also recalled the jealousy she had felt when Vera told her- very honestly- afterward that the doctor and his family were more beautiful than Rosalie herself.

A jealous hiss escaped her lips at the memory. She clamped her hand to her mouth as she realized what she did. She had just hissed and minutes before she had growled, as though she were a savage. Worst of all, in front of a pair of gentleman! Her mother would be so very disappointed. (Although, Rosalie would beg to differ on Edward's status. He had not displayed very gentlemanly qualities in _her _opinion.)

"You must be confused as to what has happened," Carlisle said gently. Rosalie nodded in acquiescence with his statement.

"If I have not gone to heaven, where am I?" she questioned. "And, how long have I been without consciousness?"

Carlisle responded, with a small chuckle, "We are currently at my family's home located just outside of Rochester, and you have been here, unconscious, for approximately three days." Her eyes widened.

"My family must be so worried! My wedding preparations must be in a complete disarray without me there to tend to them! Royce will be so angry!" she exclaimed. Edward let out a hiss at the mention of Royce's name and Carlisle just stared at her. A feeling of dread flooded her stomach as her memories of the night flooded into her mind. "NO!" she screeched. "How could he? And, how am I still alive after that!"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I was on my way home from my shift at the hospital when I smelled your blood. Wishing to help, I hurried to the source of the scent, and found you lying on the street, lifeless. I could not bare to leave you there to die; it would have been too much waste. In order to save you, I was forced to change you into what my family, and I are: vampires."

"That is impossible! There is no such thing as vampires," replied Rosalie with a slightly hysteric air.

He sighed. "I'm afraid it is true. As a result of the change, your appearance, senses, speed, and strength has been very much enhanced; a thousand times better than any human's. You are now unable to give birth or cry. The burn you are most likely feeling in your throat is thirst for blood."

The impact of the situation took it's toll on Rosalie's emotions and she began dry sobbing. Now she would never be able to have a little Henry of her own. The only thing she ever truly wanted had been ripped away from her all because she had, had the unfortunate luck to run into Royce that horrible evening.

In another part of the house, she heard the very quiet plodding of a pair of feet racing up the stairs. A second later, a young woman with caramel colored hair entered the room, and wrapped her arms around Rosalie tightly. "Do not cry, dear. All will be fine soon enough." Carlisle and Edward, who were about to caution the former, breathed quiet sighs as Rosalie hugged her back.

"If you wish, you may stay here with Esme, Edward, and I, and we could teach you our lifestyle. We drink the blood of animals as oppose to that of humans. Perhaps that might not be so repulsive to you," offered Carlisle after Rosalie had been calmed down.

"That would be very kind of you and if it does not put you to too much trouble, I wish to accept your offer," responded she. Esme's lips curved into a large smile at the prospect of a new family member.

"I am sure you wish to change out of those clothes. I have somethings upstairs that I am sure will fit you. Then, Edward can take you on your first hunt." Edward's protests were silenced by a look from Esme as she exited the room with Rosalie. The two ladies went up to the third floor of the mansion and into a spacious closet. "Dress in whatever you wish to wear, dear, and I will meet you downstairs." Esme then exited the room.

Rosalie quickly selected a sky blue dress with a modest square neckline, and knee length skirt. She then turned to the only mirror in the room and gasped. Were she still human, the color of the dress she wore would have matched her eyes. Now, it contrasted greatly with the ruby color of her irises.

Her attention was diverted from her reflection in the mirror by the mention of her name in a conversation below. "She is such a beautiful girl, Edward!" Esme praised. "Are you sure you cannot give her a chance? I believe you two would be lovely together!"

Edward snorted. "There is no way I could ever love someone like _her._" Rosalie sprinted out of the closet, down the stairs, and to the room in which Esme and Edward stood. She looked at Edward with indignation, and anger.

"Never love someone like _me_?" she asked, her voice canvassed with rage. "Any normal man would give his entire fortune be in your position!"

He shook his head at her and looked at her condescendingly. "It all depends on your opinion of what beauty is. In my eyes, your vanity makes you one of the plainest creatures I have ever laid sight upon." He then turned to Esme. "I do not believe I will be able to take her hunting as I believe I need to go myself now." With that, he went to the main floor of the house, took his top hat from the stand, and left with a light slam of the front door.

With a bruised ego, Rosalie then decided that she never wished to marry Edward, anyway. He had to be the most annoying man she had _ever _met,

**A/N: Thanks for reading and pretty please leave a review with your comments. :) I appreciate all feedback, good or bad. **

**Also, please check out the story "Scorpio Rising" by EagerBlueEyes. (The link is on my profile.) Her story is beautifully written, original, and she has only four reviews by two different people. Her story deserves far more attention, so I would very much appreciate it if you checked it out.**


End file.
